The Leopard and Tiger's Curse
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: Ren is back without his memory, and now there is word that are others like Ren and Kishan except this time it is a brother and a sister. Wait the sister knows Kelsey?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Kurayami: Okay I am an addict to the Tiger's curse series, just finished Tiger's Voyage and now I can't wait for the next book. Unfortunately I have a feeling that Kelsey will end up with Ren, don't get me wrong I love him, but what about Kishan? This will be my own version of Tiger's Voyage and Tiger's Destiny (Which is suppose to come out July 3 )

**Special thanks to FlowerPower71!**

This is a redo.

* * *

><p>Summary: Ren is back without his memory, and now there is word that are others like Ren and Kishan except this time it is a brother and a sister. Wait the sister knows Kelsey?<p>

Setting: Yacht

Pairings: you'll see ;)

Rating: I guess T since I always cuss… may change am not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I did...

* * *

><p>Kelsey sat alone in her room, Kishan was trying to help her out and Ren was just trying in general. She sighed; she needs a girl to talk to. Nilima was a great and all but she needed one of her friends.<p>

"Kells?" Kishan asked from outside the door softly.

"I'm fine Kishan, really… I just need some time." She softly said back as she picked up a cell phone Mr. Kadam had gotten her.

"Okay…I'm right down the hall if you need me Kells." Kishan said with a slight grunt as he walked up to the wheelhouse, most likely to learn more about the ship.

Kelsey took a deep breath and dialed a set of numbers; holding the phone up to her ear she listened to the ringing till a tired female voice answered.

"_Hello, Tsukiyo speaking." _

"Violet, its Kelsey, can… can we talk?"

"_Sure, Kells, but why call my work phone?"_

"I...I wasn't sure if you'd answer your other cell."

"_Kelsey, do you want me to come see you Hun? I can be on the next flight to Oregon."_

"You remember how I told you I was going to India right?"

"_Yes, are you still there Hun?"_

"Yes… I'm on a friend's yacht, but I need someone I can talk to… can you come see me… Please?"

"_Sure, text me the area you're in Hun. I'm actually visiting India, for work."_

"Okay, Vi. Talk to you later, love you."

"_Love you too Kells."_

Kelsey hung up the phone and sent Violet a quick text of the area they were going to be in. She gave the phone a small smile before going to sleep.

Ren slowly opened the door to see her asleep and walked near her. 'Why can't I remember you?' He thought to himself, softly stroking her cheek, ignoring the harsh burning sensation in his hand. He shifted over to his tiger form and laid next to her, soon drifting into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Kelsey jumped out of bed and quickly got changed, having the Golden Fruit make up some tempura udon, a Japanese dish Violet had made for her once before.

"Excuse me is a girl named Kelsey on this ship?" A woman with long platinum that was pulled into a messy bun, with a lock of hair that was turquoise hanging off the left side in front of her ear.

"Who wants to know?" Kishan grunted as he looked at her, causing her to smirk.

The woman cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Kelsey!" Kishan winced at the high pitch her voice reached when she did that. Kelsey quickly ran up to then deck and went ashore and hugged the woman.

"You're here, Violet you're really here…" Kelsey whispered into the woman's shoulder. Tears dripped down her cheeks in happiness.

"Hey," Violet started as she cupped Kelsey's cheeks, "Don't cry little love it's all alright." Violet then wiped the tears away as Kishan and Ren who had just walked up to the deck watched. "I told you I'd come. Koshiro is even here." Violet whispered to the woman in front of here.

"Really?" Kelsey yelled in excitement as she noticed a tall man with lightly tanned skin and jet black hair. She then ran to the man and jumped into his arms hugging him; Kishan and Ren watched with jealousy coursing through their veins.

"How's my other baby sis?" Koshiro asked jokingly as he set Kelsey down. He softly kissed her forehead and watched the smile on her face get bigger. "Who would have known that little Kells was in the same place Vi was doing her show." Koshiro chuckled as Violet smacked his arm.

"You're having a show here? Tonight?" Kelsey asked.

Violet smiled, "I'm performing at the Star Festival tonight. You know the usual, singing and dancing."

"I miss hearing you sing!" Kelsey said happily wanting the woman to sing for her.

"You mean now and here?" Violet asked, unsure she wanted anyone other than the people her and Kelsey trust seeing and hearing her sing.

"I'll ask Mr. Kadam if you can come inside and sing for us, they'd love your voice Vi!" Kelsey went onto the ship leaving no room for arguing.

Soon enough Koshiro and Violet were being dragged onto the ship and introduced to everyone onboard.

Violet glanced over at everyone then looked at Kelsey after waving hi to the others, "What song Kells?" She asked.

Kelsey thought for a moment, "Determinate." Kelsey smiled as Violet smirked over at her older brother.

(Violet, **Koshiro**)

"Trying hard to fight these tears,  
>I'm crazy worried,<br>Messing with my head this fear,  
>I'm so sorry<p>

You know you gotta get it out,  
>I can't take it,<br>That's what being friends about,

I, I wanna cry,  
>I can't deny,<br>Tonight I wanna,  
>Up and hide,<br>And get inside  
>It isn't right,<br>I gotta live in my life,  
>I know I (3x)<br>Gotta do it,  
>I know I ( 3x)<br>Gotta do it,

Chorus:  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate (2x)  
>Push until you can't and then, then demand more<br>Determinate(2x)  
>You and me together<br>We can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate(2x)

Hey to feel this way  
>It was today<br>I gotta get myself on stage  
>I shouldn't wait<br>Or be afraid  
>the chips will fall where they may<br>I know I(3x)  
>Gotta do it<br>I know I(3x)  
>Gotta do it<p>

Chorus:  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate (2x)  
>Push until you can't and then, then demand more<br>Determinate(2x)  
>You and me together<br>We can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate(2x)

-Rap part:  
><strong>Its Wen then a medicine<strong>**  
><strong>**Use it like a veteran****  
><strong>**Renege lemonade****  
><strong>**Use it in my medicine****  
><strong>**Go ahead and try to name****  
><strong>**My band way better than****  
><strong>**Reason why the whole world's****  
><strong>**Making us a synonym****  
><strong>**People need a breather****  
><strong>**Cause they're felling the****  
><strong>**adrenaline****  
><strong>**STOP****  
><strong>**now hurry up and****  
><strong>**let us sing knock****  
><strong>**cause were coming through****  
><strong>**your house and people****  
><strong>**keep on flying like a****  
><strong>**lemon in their mouth****  
><strong>**I'm the real deal you****  
><strong>**know how I feel****  
><strong>**Why they in it for a bill****  
><strong>**you just in it for a thrill****  
><strong>**get down now****  
><strong>**I ain't playin' around****  
><strong>**put your feet up on the ground****  
><strong>**and just make that sound like (**yea,yea**)**

Chorus:  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate (2x)  
>Push until you can't and then, then demand more<br>Determinate(2x)  
>You and me together<br>We can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate(2x)

Come on and (3x)  
>Get it going<br>Come on and (3x)  
>Get it going<p>

On the dance floor (2x)  
>D-D-D-Dance floor<br>Determinate"

Mr. Kadam, Nilima, and Kelsey were clapping, while Ren and Kishan looked at them with their jaws dropped.

Violet ignored the looks from the two men that stood in shock, "Kelsey have you been practicing your dancing?"

Kelsey looked down in shame, and Violet sighed clearly upset, "Kelsey you did promise her that if she went on her tour you'd keep dancing till she got back." Koshiro said looking at his sister and the woman he considered another sister.

"Damn it Kells…" Violet let out a small growl shocking the people in the room.

"Violet…. Did you… did you just growl?" Kelsey asked Violet shocked.

Violet rolled her eyes at her older friend, "Kells it's not like I could actually growl, what am I a canine?"

Kishan quickly glared at the woman, 'Canine my ass, we have no fucking dogs in here.' Kishan thought almost growling himself.

"You're right Vi." Kelsey soon giggled at the thought of Violet with a long dog tail and dog ears, almost like Youko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Kells this next week Koshiro and I are going to be working a lot with the fashion area of our job, you know for the shows, so we won't be able to come for visits." Violet explained.

"That's okay, I'm actually going camping for the next week, so that is perfect timing V, and after we get back and you are done with working, we can go window shopping." Violet smiled at Kelsey's words.

Violet glanced at her cell phone, "Kelsey we have to get going. We'll see you at the Star Festival." Koshiro then led her off the yacht.

After the brother and sister left Mr. Kadam looked at Kelsey, "Interesting friends you have Miss Kelsey."

Kishan snorted then left the room still stuck on the canine comment, as a feline that's not a good comment.

Ren shook his head at his brother's actions, "It was good you could see your friends Kelsey." Ren said softly, still a bit stand-offish about her, not remembering what they had together and all.

* * *

><p>Shadow Kurayami: Okay this is the first chapter re done<p>

Votes

**Kelsey:**

Ren-*

Kishan*

**Violet:**

Ren-

Kishan-*

**Nilima-**

Koshiro-*

Other OC-

Song Determinate by Lemonade Mouth


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Kurayami: Yay chapter 2. Redone

Summary: Ren is back without his memory, and now there is word that are others like Ren and Kishan except this time it is a brother and a sister. Wait the sister knows Kelsey?

Setting: Yacht

Pairings: you'll see ;)

Rating: I guess T since I always cuss… may change am not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Violet and Koshiro.

* * *

><p>Kelsey walked around the festival in her dark zodiac blue Chinese style dress with Kishan. 'Where are they?' Kelsey thought as Kishan leaded her somewhere, while trying many types of food along the way.<p>

"Merry go round mekurumeku sekai de  
>saikou no LOVE o shiyo u<br>Wonderland afure dasu omoi o todoke masho u

tomadou News tokimeku Mail gai ni tobi ka tte  
>komi au douro mirai no Road konsen ha tsudui te ku<p>

donna mainichi mo tanoshimi kakushi teru  
>takarasagashi da ne motto kensaku shi te miyo u<p>

Merry go round mekurumeku sekai de  
>saikou no LOVE o shiyo u<br>Wonderland afure dasu omoi o todoke masho u

namida no moodo egao no moodo kurikaeshi nagara  
>ai no hana ha yume no doa ha itsuka hirai te ku<p>

Chance nante mo no totsuzen yattekuru  
>megeru hima ha nai motto kitai o shi te iko u<br>Merry go round meguri au dareka to  
>saikou no LOVE o shiyo u<br>Wonderland tomara nai omoi o kanae masho u  
>Merry go round mekurumeku sekai de<br>saikou no LOVE o shiyo u  
>Wonderland afure dasu omoi o todoke masho u<p>

Merry go round meguri au dareka to  
>saikou no LOVE o shiyo u<br>Wonderland tomara nai omoi o kanae masho u"

Violet stood up on a small stage in a deep red Chinese style dress with a black dragon design on the side, her hair was still platinum blonde in ringlet curls but without the streaks, her eyes weren't the gorgeous ultramarine violet color they once were they were pure silver.

'Whoa...' Kishan thought as he looked upon the female.

Violet giggles and bowed for the audience. Kishan noted that she and Kelsey were built almost the same, while Kelsey was shorter and has slightly smaller hips, Violet was maybe a few inches taller and more rounded hips, maybe a larger bust size as well.

"Kishan?" Kelsey's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Are you okay? You've been staring into space for a while." She looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Uh... Yeah. Just wondering where the color streaks went and how her eye color changed." Kishan said to cover his actions.

"Hold that thought she in going to sing again." Kelsey said watching her friend.

"I don't have a perfect smile  
>maybe I'm just too shy<br>I'm not a beauty queen  
>on covers of magazines<br>that's something you can't deny  
>I got my own style<p>

So what you see is what you get  
>A girl of no regrets<br>I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd  
>I'm just an imperfect girl<br>I rise above this perfect world  
>I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl<p>

I wouldn't be classed as cool  
>I have to bend the rules<br>Maybe I don't fit in  
>I didn't always win<br>that's something you can't deny  
>I'm happy with my own style<p>

So what you see is what you get  
>A girl of no regrets<br>I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd  
>I'm just an imperfect girl<br>I rise above this perfect world  
>I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl<p>

It's all just make-believe  
>The standards that we hear<br>It doesn't have to be  
>A perfect world, a perfect world<p>

I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd  
>I'm just an imperfect girl<br>I rise above this perfect world  
>I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl<p>

I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd  
>I'm just an imperfect girl<br>I rise above this perfect world  
>I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl"<p>

Violet paused and looked out into the audience before smiling and bowing. "Thank you, you all have been so kind!" Violet smiles as she talked into the microphone before getting off stage to see a line of men waiting for her at where her brother was at.

"You did amazing sister." Koshiro whispered before kissing Violet's forehead. "Put on your bracelet then get to dancing because these men only get one shot." Koshiro growled as he looked at the men.

"Thank you, big brother." Violet said softly then kissed his cheek before letting the first man take her out to dance.

Later Violet went to offer another a man her hand to go dancing, watching as Kelsey and Kishan danced.

"It seems that my brother and I get to dance with the most beautiful women here." Ren said to Violet, making her blush slightly. He led her out to the dance floor.

"Aren't you Kelsey's boyfriend?" Violet asked softly not wanting to hurt the woman she considers a sister by dancing with him.

"Honestly I do not remember my time with her no matter how hard I try." Violet nodded in understanding. "Would you mind telling me a bit about her while we dance?" Ren continued.

Violet nodded, "She loves ribbons, has since she had hair long enough to put them in…." Violet then continued listing off things about Kelsey's likes and dislikes as if they were her own till they stopped dancing.

"Thank you for the dance," He kisses the back of her hand, "And your help." He said before walking over to Kelsey, taking her somewhere.

She watched as Kishan went from a glowing happiness to sad once Kelsey left. "Would you mind dancing with me Kishan?" Violet asked softly from behind him.

"Fine." He grunted taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor, slowly dancing.

Violet giggled slightly at Kishan's clumsy steps, "You don't know how to dance do you?" His face turned a light red color. "Kelsey and I could teach you if you want." She continued.

Kishan shook his head, "Thanks but no. I'm wondering how you and Kelsey met." Kishan said as the music stopped.

"Let's go sits down." Violet said motioning for Koshiro to join her.

She sighed, "Where to start… I think the beginning would work."

**_~Flashback~_**

A four year old Violet was sitting on the swings waiting for Koshiro who was buying lunch.

"Hi!" A five year old Kelsey exclaimed, slightly tugging at her light blue sun dress nervously. "Would you play with me?" She asked.

Violet smiled and nodded soon running off to play with her on the slide.

"I'm Kelsey."

"Violet"

Koshiro watched his little sister play and glanced at his watch, "Violet it's time to go!" He yelled out to his sister.

"Bye Kells, I'll be back tomorrow promise!" Violet yelled then ran off to her brother.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Kelsey and I met up at the park every day up until I went back to Japan for a few years, every now and again we hung out for a bit, but work always pulled me away not to long after we started hanging out.

"Japan?" Kishan questioned, looking at the woman, her silver eyes shining with the lights from the paper lanterns.

"Yeah, I'm half Japanese, a fourth French, and a fourth Indian; my father was half Japanese and Half Indian, while my other was half Japanese and half French.

My father, Taiki, was born and raised by his mother, Nozomi, whom was full Japanese, in Japan; after his father, Karam, whom was full Indian.

My mother, Zurui, was born in Japan, her father, Karasu, whom was Japanese, had left her mother, Lyonella, whom was French, for his mistress, my grandmother had taken my mother to France, soon enough where she met my father and had my brother and myself after they married and moved to Japan." Violet explained.

"This is why I am Japanese with such light blonde hair." Violet said playing with a lock of her platinum hair.

"Ah." Kishan said, 'Play nice, get the information out of her.' He thought as he noticed her silver eyes again. "Why are your eyes silver now but they were a violet color last time I saw you?" Kishan asked voicing his earlier thoughts.

"Contacts." She giggles and pulled the silver contacts from her eyes and placed them in a small contact case that was in her purse on the table.

Kishan had a look of astonishment as she did this, "You act as if you've never seen contacts before." Koshiro questioned, his eyes narrowed at the man sitting before his sister.

* * *

><p>Shadow Kurayami: Okay end of Chapter 2<p>

Read and Review Please

Oh votes please

**Kelsey with-**

Ren-*

Kishan

**Violet with-**

Ren

Kishan-*

**Nilima with (Warning will be minor but it will be in there)**

Koshiro-*

Or another OC (send a quick bio if you want this one)

Songs- Love's Wonderland by Nana Mizuki

Imperfect Girl by t.A.t.U.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Kurayami: Chapter 3

Shout out for FlowerPower71, Thank you so much Hun!

* * *

><p>Kishan sat with a blank look at the man before him, until a man ran up to Violet.<p>

"Another song?" She asked the man, he nodded rapidly. "Koshiro, I'm going to sing Pendulum can you sing curiosity?" Koshiro nodded

Soon enough after the two siblings left Kishan let out a sigh in relief. "You're welcome." Nilima said softly from behind him causing him to jump.

"Nilima! Don't do that!" He yelled all his earlier worry and frustration gone.

Nilima giggled at the man she thought of as a brother.

"May I have this dance?" A deep voice asked from behind Nilima. She turned around to see Koshiro with his hand out and a small smile.

"S-sure!" She squeaked out in a nervous voice.

He chuckled in a deep voice and led her onto the dance floor as his sister starts singing.

_[Verse 1:]_  
>I pick up the phone to call<br>I dial 323  
>And quick hang up and stare at the wall<br>Would he even talk to me?  
>I write down what I wanna say<br>But then I throw the page away

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
>Part of me saying he's not even worth the pain<br>Part of me keeps wishing he were in my arms again

_[Chorus ]_  
>There's a pendulum swinging in my heart tonight<br>Back and forth, keeping score  
>Should I love him or leave him I can't decide<br>Tell me which is wrong and which is right  
>Was it perfect?<br>Is it fading?  
>Is it worth it?<br>Is it breaking?  
>How much longer can I wonder if he's the one?<br>Or if this is done  
>I can't stop this pendulum, yeah<br>No, I can't stop this pendulum

_[Verse 2]_  
>It's so hard to picture him<br>Holding someone else  
>But then a voice is whispering<br>I'm better off by myself  
>My friends are taking me out tonight<br>But I get him off my mind

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
>Part of me knows why we drifted we were both to blame<br>Part of me can help us hear it when I say his name

_[Chorus:]_  
>There's a pendulum swinging in my heart tonight<br>Back and forth, keeping score  
>Should I love him or leave him I can't decide<br>Tell me which is wrong and which is right  
>Was it perfect?<br>Is it fading?  
>Is it worth it?<br>Is it breaking?  
>How much longer can I wonder if he's the one?<br>Or if this is done  
>I can't stop this pendulum<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>They always say when you know<br>You know  
>I just can't figure this out on my own<br>Someone please tell me which way to go  
>Where do I go?<br>Cause I can't stop this pendulum

_[Chorus:]_  
>There's a pendulum swinging in my heart tonight<br>Back and forth, keeping score  
>Should I love him or leave him I can't decide<br>Tell me which is wrong and which is right  
>Was it perfect?<br>Is it fading?  
>Is it worth it?<br>Is it breaking?  
>How much longer can I wonder if he's the one?<br>Or if this is done  
>I can't stop this pendulum<br>How much longer can I wonder if he's the one?  
>Or if this is done<br>I can't stop this pendulum, yeaaah  
>I can't stop this pendulum<br>I can't stop this pendulum  
>No, I can't stop this pendulum<p>

Tears fell from Violet's eyes when she finished the song; Kishan rolled his eyes, 'Dramatic ending.' He thought as she walked off the stage.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you my dear." Koshiro said in his deep voice, placing a soft kiss on the inside of Nilima's wrist then went up on stage.

He smirked at Nilima then started singing.

I've know you since moved in round my way,  
>All those silly games we used to play,<br>Feel like it was almost yesterday,  
>Girl don't you remember.<p>

When everything we had was all we need,  
>Whether good or bad simplicity,<br>Going everywhere together,  
>We were good friends,<br>Always good friends.

We can sit, we can talk, try to work it out,  
>Even though we know what it's all about,<br>Don't pretend evidently there's no doubt,  
>Baby tell me,<p>

Aren't you curious,  
>What it'd be like with us,<br>We've been living in a friend zone building up trust,  
>Possibilities, Baby you and me,<br>Could be writing on a wall, could be destiny,  
>Aren't you curious, what it'd be like with us,<br>'Cause I would give it all just to change your love,  
>Possibilities, Baby you and me,<br>Such an easy thing to see,  
>Curiosity's got the best of me.<p>

So what would you say when I say that,  
>I guess it's from here we can't go back,<br>To tell you the truth matter of fact,  
>(as a matter of fact)<br>Baby I love you,

There hasn't been a night that settled in by,  
>Add up all the years it's been a long time,<br>Don't tell me you've never felt this way like I've,  
>Been feeling forever.<p>

We can sit, we can talk, try to work it out,  
>Even though we know what it's all about,<br>Don't pretend evidently there's no doubt,  
>Baby tell me,<p>

Aren't you curious,  
>What it'd be like with us,<br>We've been living in a friend zone building up trust,  
>Possibilities, Baby you and me,<br>Could be writing on a wall, could be destiny,  
>Aren't you curious, what it'd be like with us,<br>'Cause I would give it all just to change your love,  
>Possibilities, Baby you and me,<br>Such an easy thing to see,  
>Curiosity's got the best of me.<br>(Oh, oh yeah, curiosity's, got the best of me)

I have spent my whole life lovin' you,  
>Won't you spend the rest of yours lovin<br>Me too,  
>So baby tell me,<p>

Aren't you curious,  
>What it'd be like with us,<br>We've been living in a friend zone building up trust,  
>Possibilities, Baby you and me,<br>Could be writing on a wall, could be destiny,  
>Aren't you curious, what it'd be like with us,<br>'Cause I would give it all just to change your love,  
>Possibilities, Baby you and me,<br>Such an easy thing to see,  
>Curiosity's got the best of me.<p>

Every single and taken girl stopped and stared at the man on stage. Koshiro's eyes were only on Nilima as he admired her beauty.

Some women glared in jealousy, others adoration, some had even gotten so far as yelling or crying that who they were with hadn't done that.

'Nii-san…' Violet mentally shook her head at the older man.

Violet took out her cell phone which was tucked into her sash, in as small pocket. She looked down at the neon colored numbers and waved at her brother signaling it was time to go.

"Well everyone this was a great festival and my sister and I are so happy you chose us to perform here, and we would like to bid you all goodnight!" Koshiro said with a grin into the microphone, and then walked off stage.

Nilima, and Kishan watched at the duo left the part with similar looks of confusion. It was only eleven forty-five in the evening.

* * *

><p>Okay chapter three is done,<p>

A little Nilima/Koshiro romance

Songs:

Pendulum by Tatiana Owens

Curiosity by Chrishan


End file.
